The Truth Behind the Sakura
by Spangel14
Summary: Mikan isn't who she says she is. After a betrayal, she decides to make some changes. Who is the true Mikan? What are her secrets? Will she be able to forgive and forget? MikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**This story is written by me and my sister. This is our first story so, please enjoy. We could use some help on how to improve our stories. Reviews will be helpful. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own Gakuen Alice**

Mikan P.O.V

I am not who I say I am. I am not dense, bubbly Mikan Sakura. My real name is Mikan Yukihara. I am actually very smart and not the weak girl everybody think I am. I am cold and merciless. I only act like Mikan Sakura to hide from my past. I'm not afraid anymore. Not what after they did to me.

_Flashback_

_ I hate showing up late. I wish I could show up earlier but, that would ruin all my hard work. Maybe being a few minutes earlier than usual wouldn't hurt. I run down the halls being late for class like always. It was a good idea to come earlier than usual because of the conversation I hear coming from the classroom._

_ "That girl is always late. What an irresponsible idiot. Why does she come to class every day?" The voice sounded like Anna's._

_ "You guys shouldn't be saying that. She's going to hear you. It will hurt her feelings," At least one person cares about me._

_ "She won't be here, Koko. That idiot comes much later than now," I could tell it was Nonoka._

_ "That baka is such a nuisance, always trying to hug me. Ugh. She always assumes we are friends," Hotaru, why would you say that?_

_ "I never liked that girl. She's not even a girl. She's a beast. I wish she would stay away from Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama," I know that we're really that close but, I thought that Permy dosen't think of me that way anymore._

_ "That idiot actually thinks I like her. I'm only dating her to keep away the fangirls." Natsume is that true._

_Everybody in the class agreed with them._

"_I can't believe you guys. After all she's done for you. She doesn't deserve this. She is your friend and your boyfriend," Thank you Koko. _

_I was on the verge of crying. I wasn't going to let them make me feel weak. I need to talk to my uncle. I don't think I can stay here anymore._

_Flashback end_

My uncle is the high school principle. Not many people know this. They don't know that I've also got the S.E.C alice.

Before I know it, I'm at his office. I enter his office.

"Hello, Mikan. What brings you here?" said my uncle.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I replied.

"Sure, what it is?" he asks.

"I want to go to the school in America"

**Making a story is harder than I thought it would be. I hope that you've enjoyed. There's more to come! I accept criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Hello everybody. This is chapter 2. I just want to say thank you so much to all those who reviewed, follow, and favorite. It really made my day. To all those wondering when I update, I plan to update every day. Also, can you say thank you to my sister as well because she's helping write this story. I also want to say that no one knows about Mikan's S.E.C alice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Why would you want to leave? What happened?" asked Yukihara.

I should tell him. He has the right to know. "Everybody except Koko betrayed me. I don't want to see them after everything they've said about me. I really want to just leave."

"I understand Mikan. I am going to miss you. I'll get everything prepared. You should pack."

"I got packed before I came here. Can you also get me there by today? Also, I want Koko to know everything."

"Of course"

"Thank you"

I feel sad and happy right now. Happy to know I won't have to see those traitors anymore but, sad that they even became traitors.

"Mikan it's time to go!" the sound of my uncle's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Coming" trying to sound loud and clear but, it came out soft and quiet. Sigh. Will I ever be able to get over this?

My hand reached out to grab my bag. I was on my way, into the car and to the airport. Good bye Gakuen Alice. I'm going to miss you.

I arrive at the airport. So, this is America. I was told by my uncle that the person watching while I am here we'll meet me about now. Where is this person? I look around for a moment. Uncle said I'll know who it is when I see them. My eyes wonder once more when I notice something familiar. Wait a minute. Is that Person? I walk over to the familiar person to find out that my guess was true.

"Persona? Are you going to be the one to watch me?" I ask.

"Yes, Orange Sakura." Persona replied.

Orange Sakura. That is one of the secrets about me. I've been doing missions for the D.A. class. I never told any of my so-called friends about this little part of me. It's not like they're going to care.

"Now, are we going to leave this crowded room or am I going to have to kill myself?" I say already getting bored of being in this stuffy airport.

"Sure. You begin school tomorrow."

"I wonder if it's going to be better than last time," I hope it will.

Koko P.O.V.

I still can't believe they said that about innocent Mikan. When did they become this way. Were they always like this but, this is the first time they did it around me? Should I tell Mikan or keep it to myself?

I wasn't able to decide when the intercom turned on. "Koko, please come to the Principle Yukihara's office." I would be happy to if I get away from these people.

At the office

I wonder what the high school principle wants from me. I hope I'm not in trouble.

"Koko, you are friends with Sakura and knows what her friends done to her right?"

Is he talking about the things they said about her? How does he know about that? "Yes sir."

"Well, Sakura has decided to leave because of this incident. She wishes that the only person who didn't insult her would know the truth. You will keep all of this a secret will you?"

Wait, Mikan found out about that. Poor Mikan, she must be heartbroken. What does Yukihara means by the truth? Whatever it is, I will respect Mikan's wishes not to tell anyone. "I promise sir."

**You guys won't be finding out about her past yet. Mikan's going to school in the next chapter. There will be a few OC. I also want to say for the person who asks if I speak Spanish, I don't. Hope you like it. There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3 What is True?

**Welcome to chapter 3. This chapter will have OC's I hope you guys are ok with that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I wake groggily from my bed. My bedroom was a plain room with a bed, closet, and desk. There's not much since I just came here. I crawled out of bed and put on the school uniform. The school here had the same uniforms as the ones at my old school. Instead of putting my hair in their usual pigtails, I let my hair down. I never did like those pigtails. I reached for my bag and left for my first day as an American student

_At the School (America)_

"Hello, I'm Mikan Yukihara. I'm new here," I say to the lady at the front desk.

She looked bored as she reply," Welcome Yukihara, to Gakuen Alice. Here is your schedule and you will have two student helpers to show you around and help you find your way. You will meet them outside the office."

I took the schedule from her and left quickly, wanting to get this day over with. When I left the office I spot two girls. One had long brown hair that had a white bow in the back. She had light pink eyes and was about my side. The next girl had black hair that was left down. She had blue eyes and was a bit taller than me.

"You must be Yukihara. I'm Mitsuki Karin. I will be your one of your guides. I'm in the D.A. class," said the girl with the white bow.

"And I'm Akari Kazumi. I'm the other guide. I'm also in the D.A. class. Can we see your schedule?" said the black haired girl.

I handed them my schedule.

"You have Math and Writing with me," Mitsuki said.

"And you have Science and History with me," said Akari.

"And P.E. and the D.A. class with both of us," they both said at the same time. I frowned at how they were alike to Anna and Nonoka. I don't want to be reminded of them.

"I don't care for small talk. Just take me to my class," I say with coldness evident in my voice.

**Mitsuki P.O.V**

"All right then," I say less cheerfully. Why did she sound so cold? Did we do something wrong? "Your first class is with me. I'll take you there then we will meet up with Akari after class," I say trying to be cheerful despite the glaring eyes on me.

The girl didn't reply. She still had a very piercing stare. "Ok, let's get going," I said nervously. I turned around and lead the group. I took a quick glance back and I noticed something. I saw a pain in the girl's eyes. Maybe she needs a friend.

**Akari P.O.V**

I watched the strange event that went on between the two. I wonder what is up with this Yukihara girl. I follow behind her and Mitsuki as we took her to our class. The awkward silence was bugging me so, I decide to speak up.

"So, you're from Japan. What's it like there?" The girl just glared at me like she was trying to send a message to me. Then I realized what she was trying to send.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You didn't want to talk," why did I have to speak? As I look back to the girl I noticed she looked away and was showing a new feeling in her eyes. Pain. Maybe she needs a friend.

_Back to Koko_

**Koko's P.O.V**

I can't believe all that I've learned about Mikan. She's been through a lot. I understand why she left. I hope she's doing fine right now. I reenter the classroom. I was still mad at the gang in the classroom. I sat down in my seat then I heard Sumire ask me a question, "What happened, where you went?"

"I don't need to answer you," she looked shock at my change of attitude. She wasn't able to enter when Narumi Sensei entered. The class was surprised that he came in depressed and wearing normal clothing. I knew why he was like this.

"Class, I have sad news. Mikan has left for America!" he cried. There was a lot of noise that exploded at the announcement. I was surprised at the things they were saying. They said things like 'No, Mikan!' and 'Why did she leave?' I didn't understand. Shouldn't they be glad she's gone? They probably just are trying to put up an act in front of Narumi. Right?

**Is the class pretending? Do they really care? Also, will Mitsuki and Akari be able to be Mikan's friend? We can't forget that we still don't know Mikan's secret past. Hope you continue to read because that's the only way, you'll find your answers.**


End file.
